Christmas Cheer
by mysterious romantic
Summary: Christmas Oneshots... I will do other pairings by requests.. One- shot 5..Hunny saw Haruhi kissing Santa! The hosts tried to explain that she couldn't possibly have done so, But If she didn't kiss Santa who did she kiss? Haruhi x Hosts
1. mistletoe fiasco

_**Christmas Cheer**_

_**one- shot: Mistletoe fiasco**_

_**Rating: K-T**_

_**Genre: romance, humor, **_

_**Pairings: Twins x Haruhi**_

_"Oh mom I wish you could be here. You used to love the lights of christmas." _Haruhi thought as she looked at all the decorations the host club had put up. Hunny and Mori did a good job of decorating the gigantic Christmas tree with tensile, ornaments, and of course candy canes. Haruhi had even showed them how to turn popcorn into a good ornaments. Tamaki had people come in and decorate the place green, red, and gold. Even fake icicles hung from the chandelier. Kyoya had giant Nutcrackers placed in front of the corridors as if the were guards. And the twins had a blast hanging the lights and other ornaments that were place carelessly around. She chuckled at the memory when the twins wrapped Tamaki in the lights and stuck a red ornament in his mouth as a gagger. She herself had been busy with wrapping gifts that would be handed to the guests. Hunny tried to help, but ended up wrapping himself instead.

"Oi, Haruhi. You alright there?" One of the twins asked from behind her. Haruhi turned and looked at him, a small smile tugged her lips.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, Kaoru." Kaoru smiled at her when she clarified that it was him. He looked behind her at all the gifts she wrapped and was amazed that she had gotten so many done.

"Nice work." Kaoru complimented. Haruhi gazed at the mountain and then looked back at him.

"Thanks. Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi asked wondering of the where- abouts of the oldest twin. A hand cupped her cheek and made her turn around where she got up close and personal to Hikaru.

"Aww. Did you miss me?" Hikaru asked, smirking even through his voice. Haruhi lightly pushed him away.

"You wish." She said turning towards the presents again. She grabbed a box and cut some wrapping paper. While she did that, the twins gave her a look and looked at each other with a smile. Kaoru then grabbed the scissors and Hikaru grabbed the tape, pausing Haruhi's work. She gave them an irritated look. "Give them back."

"Kaoru, is it me or does Haruhi look like she needs a break?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"My, you're right. Haruhi looks like she needs to rest her mind." Kaoru answered. Haruhi rolled her eyes and tried to jump for the scissors. It was in vain though since Kaoru was taller than she was. "Nope. You're going to take a break and we know just the way to do it." Kaoru nodded towards Hikaru. Haruhi looked at Hikaru, confusion painted on her face. Hikaru reached for something in his pocket, but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"It was in my pocket just a second ago!" Hikaru looked at his brother.

"Hah! If you think I will let you defile my daughter you are wrong!" Tamaki's voice rung out. All three 1st years looked at their king. Steam came out of the twins ears as they saw the mistletoe in his hand. Haruhi looked at the plant and hue of pink formed on her cheeks.

_"Were they planning on using that on me?"_ Haruhi thought.

"Oi! Tono no fair!" Hikaru yelled.

"Yeah. So give it back!" Kaoru joined his twin.

"No! I will not let you do anything scandalous to Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled. All of the sudden the twins pounced on Tamaki. They were all hidden by the dust that flew while they fought. _**(You know from the old cartoons like Tom and Jerry. The cloud thingy)**_ Haruhi still stood there shocked. Out of the blue something hit her in the leg. She peered down to see the mistletoe at her feet. She looked in front of her to see the fight on pause.

"Where'd it go?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in synch.

"You devils better give it back, now!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi looked back down at the plant and picked it up. She walked over to the twins, lifting the plant up between their faces. They both looked shocked, but were either planning to pass up this offer. HELL NO! They both held sly grins as they leaned towards Haruhi, who in return closed her eyes. They pecked her on the cheek and then both took turns on the lips. Haruhi thought she heard Tamaki yell, but she didn't care at the moment. She was a little... preoccupied.

_**Me: Hello... I know Haruhi was a little ooc but hey I liked it. I'm a Huge fan Of this pairing, but that doesn't mean I won't do the other pairings as well. If anyone has any requests for the Christmas special, I will consider it. Thank you for your time.**_


	2. Snowflakes

_**Christmas cheer**_

_**story 2: snowflakes**_

_**rating: T**_

_**pairing: twins x haruhi**_

_**Summary: No matter how much they look-alike every snowflake is different.**_

* * *

_How? How can she tell us apart? We look exactly the same. No body can tell us apart, not even our own parents. Yet, she can tell us apart without even looking. So how does she do it? Maybe she put something on us to tell us apart. I don't know what she does or how she does it, but I love that about her. She doesn't look at us like Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, she looks at us like Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin. She's able to find everything unique about a person._

I look at her from where I'm sitting at my desk. She is right between Hikaru and I cutting out a snowflake for Christmas decorations. She had told the class about how her and her mom made them and we all thought it would be fun to do it the 'commoner' way. Hikaru keeps glancing at hers, trying to make them exactly alike. When he opens it up. the patterns are the same but the spaces are wider or skinner than hers.

"How come they don't look-alike? I made it just like you did." Hikaru asked. She smiled that one of a kind smile that me and Hikaru both blush at.

"Every snowflake is different." She answered. I kinda grunted in response. She looked at me confused so I explained myself.

"Sure they all look different, because they are hand-made, but all snowflakes are alike. I mean look outside." I pointed towards the falling snow outside. "They all look the same." Haruhi shook her head and looked at me.

"That's like referring to a zebra's stripes. They all look-alike but all are different and that goes with you and Hikaru." I stared at her wanting her to continue and in the corner of my eye I saw Hikaru giving the same look. She picked up two unused pieces of paper and folded them together and then started cutting them. "You too look exactly alike, but that doesn't mean you aren't different from another. You two act alike, but that doesn't mean you don't have your own personality." She cut all the pieces and open it up, separating them from each other. They looked exactly alike except the holes were in different spaces. She got up and pinned it to the wall right above the window, and then turned towards us. "No matter how small the difference, every snowflake is different. It just depends if the person is willing to take the time to be able to tell them apart." The bell rang and she grabbed her stuff. "Come on. Tamaki will have a heart attack if we're late." And just like that she was out the door. I looked at Hikaru and saw him in a deep thought.

"So that's how she does it." he said and he looked at me.

"She took the time to know us." I said.

"Something no one has ever tried before." He stated. I nodded.

"That's the reason we let her in." I smiled to myself.

"And I'll be damned if she ever tries to leave." He smiled too. We got up and headed to music room 3. We opened the door to see Tono hugging Haruhi with a bow in her hair. _**(The ones you put on presents)**_ Me and Hikaru smiled and ran towards them snatching Haruhi in the process.

"Thanks for the gift, Tono!" We both yelled. And I know we said it playfully, but we meant it. If it wasn't for him Haruhi wouldn't be in our lives and we would still be Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, not Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin.

* * *

_**Me: Thank you for reading. If you aren't a fan of this couple (threesome) then just tell me what pairing you like and I will dedicate a one shot for them.  
**_


	3. Christmas' Gift

_**Me: Okay this was request from mtnikolle sorry if it's not good I don't usually write for couple.**_

_**Title: Christmas' Gift**_

_**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort, humor**_

_**pairing: Mori x Haruhi**_

_**rating: T**_

_**Summary: Every gift has a price, but Haruhi paid for hers before hand for her gift.**_

_"Haruhi, what do you want for christmas?" _My mother had asked. And being a child, I wanted a pony or a bike, or a doll. Never did I think of the prices of those things. When mo died, I started to think of how selfish I was, but I was just a child. Now I would ive anything to get my mom back.

"Haru- chan~" I heard Hunny yell. I turn towards the voice and saw Hunny and Mori coming over. I put on a blank face.

"Hi Sempai." I said.

"Would you like to come over to spend Christmas with us?" Hunny asked. Tamaki came out of no where.

"No! I wanted my daughter to come over to my house!" He yelled. I turned back to Mori and Hunny.

"Can you send a car to pick me up?" I asked. Hunny smiled brightly.

"Of course!"

* * *

"There, that's all I should need." I said to myself, as I looked at my suitcase. I heard a horn and I grabbed my suitcase. I locked the door behind me and ran downstairs of the apartments. As I walked towards a black limo, Mori stepped out and gestured me to step on in. I smiled at him as I got in.

"Where's Hunny- sempai?" I asked noticing his absents.

"Home, waiting for you." He said simply. It was a quiet ride, but I didn't expect much noise anyways. "You look nice." He said. I looked down at my outfit. A pair of blue skinny jeans and I long red and green dress shirt.

"Thank you." I said and then came more silence. The car came to a slow stop and the driver came and opened the door. Mori reached out for my hand so I took it.

"Yay! Haru- chan is here!" Hunny yelled attaching himself to my hips. He smiled up at me and then let go. "Come on follow me!" He ran inside his house, or I say his palace. I looked at Mori and he just nodded also walking inside. immediately the lights blinded me. I had to shield my eyes. When they finally adjusted to the lights, I saw beautiful decorations. Ornaments everywhere. Streamers seemed to be just thrown up there, but still made it breath-taking.

"Wow." I whispered. Mori looked at me, a smile hid on his face. He then grabbed my hand and led me into what I predict to be their living room. A gigantic tree was in the center with presents already placed under them. Two stockings were behind the tree on the wall. "Why is there only two stockings?" Hunny seemed to dim at the question.

"Our parents are usually out of the country during holidays. So it's just Mori and I." He said. I looked at him and my expression softened.

"I know the feeling." I said. Hunny brightened again and started jumping.

"Do you wanna open some presents?" He asked.

"Mitsukuni, Not until tomorrow." Mori said.

"Oh alright." He said. He then looked at me. "Haru- chan, what did you ask Santa for this year?" I froze. It wasn't the same question, but both have the same answer and both won't matter. I felt my eyes sting and start to water. A single tear fell from my eyes and both Hunny and Mori started to panic. "Haru- chan, What did I do?!" He asked. I just shook my head and ran. Not even knowing where I was going, just going where my feet led me to. I ran up two flight of stairs and ran into a random room. To my luck, it was a bathroom. I grabbed a couple squares of toilet paper and wiped my eyes. I crouched in the corner of the bathroom and started to sob. I hate crying, but it feels good to now. I heard the door open, but I didn't look up. I felt myself being lifted in the air and knew it had to be Mori.

"Don't cry." He said simply. "I don't like it. You look so much prettier when you're smiling." I looked up at him with wide eyes. "I know you miss your mom, but she would want you to enjoy yourself." He said looking at me. I thought about it and smiled. I kissed his cheek and told him thank you. "I have wanted to tell you for a while now, so I'm just gonna say it." He took a deep breath. "I love you. I have and I always will. You might not feel the same, but.." I cut him off by kissing his lips.

"I've never heard you say so much in one day before. Your voice is soothing." I said and he blushed slightly. "Thank you Mori- sempai."

"Call me Takashi." He said.

"Okay, Takashi. Thank you. Merry Christmas Eve." I said.

"No, thank you. For being my Christmas gift." and he kissed me. _Thanks mom, for a very Merry Christmas._

* * *

_**Me: I hope you guys liked it...  
**_


	4. Christmas spirit

_**Pairing: Kyoya X Haruhi**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: romance and humor**_

_**One-shot: Christmas spirit**_

_**Summary: Haruhi shows Kyoya a little christmas spirit :)**_

Christmas, a time of year where most kids get kidnapped and lost. Where most people fall into debt. Where people are forced to spend their day to hang out with their in-laws. Christmas was just worthless to Kyoya. He would usually spend the night recording the money that his company or the host club made that year. He often battled Tamaki on this day and then have to spend _his_ money to buy him a gift for an apologize.

Kyoya sighed deep and rubbed his temples as his computer loaded up new documents of their newest guests. The club was closed today, because the ido- ahem- king was sick. But this was perfect for him, he could finally get some work done. The corridors of the old music room opened. Kyoya looked up to see Haruhi searching the couches for something. Kyoya silently stood up and approached her.

"Stupid twins and their stupid games for their stupid entertainment." She mumbled, lifting the cushion. She looked up and saw Kyoya, shocked at first she jumped a bit. "Oh Sempai it's just you." She relaxed a bit. "Have you seen my wallet. Hikaru and Kaoru hid it so I would play dress up with them." She shivered from the thought.

"I thought I saw them over there at Hunny's table with it." He said. Haruhi rushed over there and found the wallet in the crease of the couch.

"Thank you. Um Sempai what were you doing in here?" She tilted her head a bit to the side, which Kyoya secretly thought was cute.

"I was just getting some work in. Why do you ask?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"Just wondering. I was just about to go Christmas shopping, if you want to come. You're not as bad as the others so I would enjoy the company." Kyoya was takin aback.

"I'm Not a Christmasy guy." He said. Haruhi laughed.

"Oh come on, I could use the help. I don't really know what the others would want." She said.

"You're planning on buying us all presents."

"Of course. I guess if you don't want to, though you don't have to." She said turning to leave.

"Let me get my jacket. We can take my limo." Kyoya suggested. _How is she able to do this to me._

As they were in the limo. Haruhi pointed out some things of Christmas Kyoya never thought of. He had actually enjoyed shopping for the presents. He enjoyed the look on Haruhi's face as she looked at all the things on sale for the holidays. He had also found himself buying a toy for a girl, who was aweing at a teddy bear.

"You know Haruhi, I'm glad I came with you. Thank you." He said as he was helped carrying the presents to her apartments. Haruhi searched for the correct key and looked at him when she found it.

"No problem. It was fun." She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. " Merry Christmas, Kyoya." She then picked up the packages and disappeared in her apartment.

Kyoya walked to his limo and only then realized Haruhi gave him a small box. He opened it and found a pocket-sized calculator. The twins and Tamaki had broken his other one, fighting over Haruhi. He smiled. and got in his limo.

Christmas. A time where families come together. Where kids with nothing have a morning filled with surprises. A time when money doesn't matter and the smiles did. And then Kyoya remembered something else. This as the first time Haruhi had called him only by his name. That made Kyoya light up like Christmas tree and scare his family.

* * *

**_Me: I hope it was good. Review please because I don't think anybody likes my story :(_**


	5. Haruhi Kissed santa

_**Title: I saw Haruhi Kissing Santa Clause!**_

_**Pairing: Host x Haruhi**_

_**Genre: Humor and romance**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: Hunny saw Haruhi kissing Santa! The hosts tried to explain that she couldn't possibly have done so, But If she didn't kiss Santa who did she kiss?**_

Hunny ran down the long hallways, barely breaking a sweat because of his training, but panting from he had just saw. As he turned corners, he apoloized to the many girls he bumped into. Clutching Usa to his chest, he finally came into the Hall of Arts. He went passes four doors until he finally got to his destination. Music room #3. He bursted open the door, and doubled over to catch his breath. Suddenly, he was lifted in the air by his loyal cousin.

"Hunny-Sempai? Where's the fire?" Kaoru asked. The Hosts all gathered around their tiny senior.

"Yeah. You look like you jut saw a murder." Hikaru joked. Hunny, Who had caught his breath, was put down and looked at everyone serious.

"Haru-chan. It was Haru-chan." He said. Everyone stated to panic.

"You killed my daughter!?" Tamaki screeched running in circles. The twins were crying, saying how young she was and something else that other than themselves could here.

"I didn't kill Haru-chan. I saw her... her." Hunny started to whimper.

"What! You saw her what?" Tamaki edged on.

"I saw her... KISSING SANTA!" Hunny started to bawl. The Hosts sighed and tried to hide their laughter.

"That's silly." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. That's impossible." Kaoru joined.

"How's that?" Hunny asked. Kyoya shut hi notebook after recording the events just now.

"Because Nicolas Cringle is.." He started.

"At home still making toys." Mori interrupted, tryin to save his cousins innocence. He looked at Kyoya and shook his head. Kyoya nodded n understanding.

"Oh ok." Hunny said laughing. The hosts were walking off to their stations to get ready when Hunny asked a very good question. "Then who did she kiss?" He asked to Usa. The hosts froze and ran back into a huddle.

"Are you sure she was kissing somebody?" Kyoya asked. Hunny nodded.

"Yeah she was on her tippy toes to reach him. The guy dressed like santa." He said. The twins faces turned red with anger as the balled up their fists. Tamaki fainted. Whiel Kyoya and Mori stayed silent, thinking of ways to destroy. "It was n the cafeteria." Hunny said. Tamaki suddenly jumped up.

"To the cafeteria." He yelled.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me with the costume, Haruhi." One of her male classmates smiled. Haruhi smiled back slightly.

"No problem. Though I wished you could've sat down. Doing the make-up was kind of hard since you were so tall." The guy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Haruhi!" They heard the battle cry and turned around. Mori picked up the guy in the suit, while Tamaki and Hunny asked Haruhi if she was alright. The twins paced back and forth in front of the accused.

"So you tink you can kiss Haruhi, huh?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Silence! We will be asking the questions." Hikaru yelled.

"Guys what is this about?" Haruhi asked, swatting Tamaki away.

"This guy has tainted your lips. Hunny saw it!" Tamaki said. Haruhi looked down at her small senior, hanging on her hips.

"Haruhi! He must,ve thought we were kissing when you were fixing my costume." The guy suggested. A light bulb appeared flashing over Haruhi's head.

"Yeah. That's probably it. Mori-sempai plaese let him down." He did what he was told. "Remember the play the the last years are performing? Well his big brother is his size and since the seamstress didn't make it today I fixed the costume and to make it more realistic I put the make-up on." The hosts all said "Oh" As it began to amke sense. Then they smiled sheepishly and bidd their farewell as they ran out of there embarrassed.

"Wow. You got some great friends." The guy said. Haruhi sighed deeply.

"Yep. I sure do. Annoying but I wouldn't have them any other way." She smiled.


End file.
